cloudversefandomcom-20200214-history
The seven sages
The seven sages are a group of ancient mages that are studied and worshipped in Centrea and Asherea. Their magic is believed to have been so powerful that they attained godhood. Their worship is most popular with witches, dark elves and magi. Who? The seven sages are believed to have been extremely powerfull mages that lived thousands of years ago. Each one made many breakthroughs in their magical studies. There are also many legends surrounding them that tell of their great adventures. The First Archmage The first sage is Wesir the Archmage. It is believed that Wesir was the first human to master the art of magic. And that it was him that spread the knowledge of the arcane arts to the rest of humankind. Allowing them to avert their own extinction. He is prayed to by those who wish to study magic. The High Priestess The second sage is known as Duanna the priestess. She is believed to have been the head priestess and scribe of Ki'engir. Many of the recovered tablets that tell of early magic research are believed to have been written by her. The records show that Duanna was a very influential woman in Ki'engir and the surrounding city states. Her fate after the destruction of Ki'engir is unknown. She is worshiped mostly by scribes and bards. The First Witch The third sage is Eqati the first witch. According to the legends she was an apprentice mage who had been separated from her teachers and came into contact with an ancient demon. She was able to convince the demon to form a pact and returned to her village a hero. Ever since that day witches and demons have been making pacts in honor of her. She is worshiped mostly by witches. The Dark King The fourth sage is Anra Mairu the Dark King. Legends describe him as a terrible mage king who studied cruel magics and performed horrible experiments. He is said to have had an army of ten thousand undead. He is worshiped mostly by necromancers. The Eternal Guardian The fifth sage is known as Enpu the Guardian. He is known as a guardian of the dead and slayer of those who would disturb their eternal sleep. Most of his tales involve him hunting necromancers. He is prayed to during funerals to protect the souls of the deceased. The Elven Matriarch The sixth sage is Skotha the Matriarch. Believed to be the mother of all dark elves. She married a human witch and became the first elven witch after learning the art from her wife. She is also known as the leader of the elves who had rebelled against the Angels. She is worshiped by the dark elves and the wood elves of her own tribe. The Nameless Rune Master The seventh sage is an ancient rune-crafter who revolutionized Rune magic. Unfortunately their identity has been lost to the ages. All we know of them is the scrolls they left behind. There are a total of five scrolls written by this unnamed author that explain many processes of inscribing runes into various items. It is believed that before these texts were written runes were only inscribed on rocks. Legends speak of two lost texts that told of secret forms of rune magic. They are prayed to before inscribing a new magic rune. Category:Val Category:Religion Category:History Category:Seven sages Category:Dark elves Category:Humans Category:Magic